


Morte e vida: Improvável União

by JoaoVictorOF



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Gay, Gay Character, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Romance, Writing Exercise
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoVictorOF/pseuds/JoaoVictorOF
Summary: Tânato surge inesperadamente no quarto de Zagreu com uma confissão a fazer.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)





	Morte e vida: Improvável União

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.  
> Eu precisava escrever *alguma coisa* sobre Hades depois de passar mais de 70 horas com esse jogo onde absolutamente todos os personagens são apaixonantes. Então resolvi escrever uma fic bem básica e leve sobre Zagreu e Tânato, reimaginando o momento em que os dois falam de sua atração.   
> Não esperem nada demais, isso aqui é o resultado de umas 2 madrugadas sem muito o que fazer, um exercício de escrita. Planejo tentar escrever algo mais original sobre esses dois no futuro.  
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.

_Estúpidos sátiros com suas agulhas envenenadas_ , remoía Zagreu ao emergir da piscina do Estige após outra tentativa fracassada de fuga. Escorreu o excesso da água sangrenta dos cabelos e prosseguiu pelo longo corredor iluminado por velas, passando pelas sombras que esperavam em fila pelo julgamento de seu pai. Como várias outras vezes, o som da sua reclamação em meio ao silêncio das sombras arrancou Hipnos de seu cochilo.

— Pego pelos sátiros outra vez? — começou Hipnos em seu característico tom alegre. — Poxa, na próxima tente desviar das...

— Poupe-me dos seus conselhos irônicos dessa vez, Hipnos, por favor. Sei como derrotá-los, já o fiz inúmeras vezes, só tive azar. Na próxima, vou chegar outra vez na superfície e será meu pai que você vai ver saindo das águas primeiro.

— Não precisa ficar tão irritado com as suas derrotas, amigo. Você nem tem mais o que resolver lá em cima. Seu trabalho oficial agora é apenas tentar.

— Pode até ser, mas morrer tão perto da linha de chegada é frustrante. Gosto de lutar contra meu pai sempre que chego lá. Sem falar que lidar com os comentários sarcásticos dele quando falho em aparecer é meio humilhante.

Buscando evitar a zombaria do lorde, Zagreu tomou a entrada discreta para o saguão e então avançou como um foguete em direção ao quarto, evitando atrair o olhar de mais alguém.

_Preciso distrair a cabeça_. Só teve tempo de se jogar na cama e apanhar uma garrafa de néctar que mantinha escondida, quando as velas começaram a tremeluzir e a temperatura subitamente caiu, causando-lhe um calafrio. Soube o que estava para acontecer logo antes de ouvir a familiar badalada fatídica e o _puf_ de fumaça púrpura que marcavam a chegada dramática da morte.

— Espero não o ter assustado, Zag — disse Tânato em seu tom de voz cerimonioso. Como de costume, trajava uma túnica negra como a própria noite e carregava nas mãos sua enorme foice cerimonial, com a qual ceifava vidas com elegância e eficácia incomparáveis.

Zagreu sentiu parte da sua raiva se esvair com a aparição do amigo, mas sabia que uma visita inesperada de Tânato, sempre tão ocupado, não aconteceria sem motivo. Se recompôs e disfarçou a sua surpresa.

— Não assustou, Tân. Eu ouço _guh-dong_ , e já sei que você vai aparecer dramaticamente... Se bem que já faz alguns dias, ou noites, que não o vejo aqui ou lá fora. Você podia apenas bater na porta ou coisa assim na próxima vez, sabe? Me pouparia o frio descomunal e o trabalho de reacender as velas.

— Senti que você havia sido pego pelo Estige perto da superfície e quis aparecer discretamente para conversar. Pelo menos não voltou pelas mãos do lorde dessa vez.

— Posso garantir que a morte lenta por veneno é mais humilhante. Estava distraído.

— Imagino. Espero que possa perdoar a minha invasão.

— Não tem problema, Tân. — Ajeitou-se na cama e serviu uma taça de néctar. —Não quer se sentar? Aceita uma taça de néctar?

— Bebida? Zagreu, não posso beber no meio do dia. Ou noite, como for. Ainda tenho que trabalhar. Além do mais, você não devia continuar trazendo essas coisas aqui pra dentro, sabe o que pensa seu pai.

— Me dá um desconto, eu tive um dia bem ruim hoje. Acho que mereço uma bebida tendo você como companhia, não? Sei que o néctar não é tão especial quanto a ambrosia que te dei dia desses, mas não faça essa desfeita.

Tânato riu e disse: — Às vezes me pergunto se os rumores que você espalha à Orfeu não são reais: você poderia mesmo ser um avatar de Dionísio, vendo quão facilmente se entrega a prazeres em detrimento do dever e da ordem...

— Se não quer, basta dizer — cortou Zagreu.

— Não, eu aceito. Obrigado.

— Hipócrita — gracejou Zagreu antes de estender a taça a Tân, que a tomou com um riso breve, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Por um tempo, os dois se limitaram a tomar leves goles da bebida, até que, motivado por uma intolerável ansiedade, Zagreu quebrou o silêncio.

— Disse que queria conversar, certo?

Tânato assentiu. Zagreu não esperou que ele prosseguisse para fazer a pergunta que assombrava a sua mente já havia alguns dias.

— Me perdoe a intromissão, Tân, mas... isso tem algo a ver com a pergunta que te fiz da última vez? Porque eu quero que saiba que eu não estou querendo que se apresse ou... Se não estiver pronto...

— Sim, Zag, é sobre isso que vim falar.

Zagreu esperou que o amigo continuasse, mas Tân entrou em um de seus característicos momentos de silêncio sepulcral, o que o motivou a encorajá-lo:

— Ahm, ok... — Não sabia como conduzir o assunto de forma suave, então perguntou da forma mais direta possível: — Afinal, você sente algo por mim também ou não, Tân?

Como quem reúne coragem, Tân fechou os olhos, levantou a taça e bebeu tão demoradamente que parecia levar o volume inteiro do rio Estige aos lábios finos. Então ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos bicolores do príncipe. Seus profundos olhos de topázio carregados de ternura quando finalmente disse: — Sim, Zagreu. É claro que eu sinto algo por você.

Ao som daquelas palavras, os pés flamejantes de Zagreu entraram inesperadamente em combustão, queimando a roupa de cama.

— Isso me deixa tão... aliviado! Eu fico muito contente por nos sentirmos da mesma forma, Tân! — Instintivamente, Zagreu se aproximou mais da figura sombria, que se levantou subitamente para se isolar em um canto afastado do quarto.

— Zag... Apesar do que sinto, não é tão simples assim. Não quero duvidar de você, mas preciso saber se não está fazendo isso por impulso, como de costume. Uma relação desse tipo entre nós poderia acarretar certas consequências, e preciso que você esteja ciente disso.

— Como por exemplo?

— Como por exemplo o fato de eu ser o emissário de seu pai. Como acha que ele reagiria se descobrisse que estou junto do herdeiro dele?

Zagreu já esperava esse tipo de ladainha. — Meu pai não tem qualquer direito de dizer a mim com quem me relacionar. E não se preocupe, Tân, eu jamais deixaria que ele te prejudicasse de qualquer maneira. Ele está muito mais flexível desde que minha mãe retornou, e ela apoia nosso envolvimento.

— Falou com ela sobre isso?

— Eu falei com muitas pessoas de minha confiança sobre como meus sentimentos por você me dilaceravam, sim. — Zagreu ficou surpreso com a própria honestidade, tamanho o seu desespero para convencer o outro. Seu coração palpitava de felicidade, e ele queria apenas que Tân parasse de falar e se aproximasse.

— Isso é... admirável, mas não é só isso. Nix... Zagreu, até algumas semanas nós nos tratávamos como irmãos. Não acha que ela pode achar isso desaconselhável? Você mesmo não chega a se sentir desconfortável?

— Não pense que eu já não falei com Nix também. E quanto a mim, já lutei contra esses sentimentos, Tân. Podemos ter sido criados com irmãos, mas nunca te vi da mesma forma que vejo Hipnos. Foi quando soube a verdade sobre minha linhagem, e soube que isso não era um impedimento real, que tomei a coragem necessária para me confessar para você. Além disso, Zeus e os Olimpianos já fizeram muito pior do que ficar com irmãos de consideração, se os relatos podem ser levados a sério...

— Não me entenda mal, Zag, é que também é confuso pra mim. Eu também fui enganado quanto a isso. Até pouco tempo, ainda te via apenas como irmão, até as coisas mudarem e eu precisar encarar o que sentia.

— E quando foi que isso mudou? Digo, quando foi que passou a nutrir interesses por mim?

— Eu percebi que te considerava de um jeito diferente quando você começou a tentar fugir sem nem mesmo se despedir. Por algum motivo enxergava algo... _especial_ na nossa relação, uma consideração mútua. Ver você indo sem me contar, eu me senti traído... — Mesmo após tanto tempo desde o acontecido, a voz de Tân ainda revelava mágoa pelo acontecido.

— Eu já pedi desculpas por isso, Tân...

— Me deixe terminar — cortou Tânato. — Você não me devia nada: não era meu irmão de verdade, é um deus, filho do lorde a quem eu sirvo, e ainda assim eu me senti traído. Por que, afinal? Não fazia sentido... A verdade é que eu havia desenvolvido sentimentos por você que muito excediam a mera fraternidade. A sua fuga inesperada me fez pensar por um tempo que você não me considerava da mesma forma.

Zagreu dirigiu-se apressadamente até Tânato em frente ao espelho de Nix, seu reflexo atarracado e atlético em contraste ao porte alto e esguio dele no fundo negro e estrelado.

— Sabe agora que isso não é verdade. Sempre te olhei de outra forma, Tân mas tinha medo da sua rejeição, dadas as circunstâncias. Agora que me acertei com meu pai e descobri a verdade sobre mim, criei coragem de agir sobre meus impulsos e aceitar a sua resposta, fosse ela o que fosse.

— Sabe, você tem razão. A sua missão realmente o mudou muito. Antes você era bem diferente. Mas então, depois de ir lá fora tantas vezes, combatendo até o seu próprio pai em busca da verdade, você mudou bastante. Está mais maduro. — Tânato tomou as mãos de Zagreu em suas mãos gélidas. — Acho que é isso que me fascina sobre você, Zagreu, sua capacidade de mudar. Vocês deuses mudam bastante até atingir sua forma divina definitiva, e tem sido incrível ver a sua evolução. Eu superei o meu ressentimento por você quando vi sua determinação e crescimento lá fora. Você não é mais o mesmo garoto tolo que eu conheci um dia, Zag... Ver seu progresso me fez entender que posso dizer sem dúvida alguma que gosto de você.

Zagreu não esperava aquela confissão do mesmo ser quieto e taciturno que conheceu por toda a vida. — Tân... Então o que mais te impede de ficar ao meu lado, agora que sabe que não tenho nenhum problema quanto a isso?

— Talvez simplesmente não seja apropriado que um aspecto primordial fique com um deus da linhagem dos olimpianos... que a morte fique com o deus do sangue e da vida, se Aquiles estiver certo. Somos muito diferentes um do outro, Zag.

— Nem mesmo sabemos se Aquiles tem razão, Tân. — Zagreu não aguentava mais. Tomou a mão de Tân e a pressionou com força sobre o seu peito. Com a outra, tomou a liberdade de acariciar o seu cabelo, branco, liso e etéreo como o Lete. — Mesmo que ele esteja certo, ele também me disse que somos opostos, sim, ao mesmo tempo em que estamos mais intimamente ligados do que quaisquer outros fenômenos. Quer mesmo deixar de viver o que pode ser a melhor união de nossas vidas por causa dessas incertezas bestas?

Tânato demorou um pouco antes de responder:

— Parece justo. — Parecia menos tenso. Seu olhar novamente expressava a ternura que mantinha bem guardada dentro de si.

— Se tem algo que o tempo que passamos juntos lá fora deveria ter te ensinado é que somos uma equipe e tanto. Ninguém no submundo mata espectros com a mesma eficácia que nós dois. Vamos ignorar que sou eu quem geralmente faço a maior parte do trabalho.

Zagreu tentou aliviar o clima que a conversa profunda havia deixado, e uma pequena cutucada no orgulho de Tân logo o colocou de volta no eixo, como esperado.

— Você não tem nenhuma classe ou misericórdia ao matar; _re-_ matar, no caso, aquelas pobres almas. Não é assim que se concede o descanso eterno.

— Você está apenas com inveja porque na maior parte do tempo eu supero a própria morte em seu trabalho. — Os dois riram. — O que me diz? Aceita manter a parceria para além das minhas empreitadas lá fora, Tân? —, completou o seu pedido.

— Sabe que o meu trabalho me deixa bem ocupado, Zag.

Zagreu fez uma careta. — Não peço disponibilidade total. Quero apenas que possamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos juntos aqui embaixo entre nossos deveres.

Tân sorriu ao responder:

— Está feito, Zagreu. Vamos aproveitar.

Deixando-se levar pelo ardor do néctar, Tânato abaixou a cabeça e veio ao encontro da boca de Zagreu, que rapidamente correspondeu, pressionando seus lábios cálidos contra os dele. Queimando em desejo, Zag tomou Tân em seus braços, correndo suas mãos pelas costas esguias da morte. Tân delineava com dedos ágeis e delgados o torso robusto do Príncipe. Permaneceram nesse enlace até que as togas e adornos se tornaram uma barreira incômoda demais para o contato íntimo pelo qual ansiavam.

— Vamos nos deitar? — murmurou sedutoramente no ouvido de Tân.

— Eu quero, mas... sinto que não tenho muito tempo.

— Talvez eu consiga impedir que a morte trabalhe hoje — disse, enquanto tirava apressadamente o seu quíton.

O riso de Tânato ecoou melodicamente pelo quarto.

— Seu nome não é Sísifo, Zag, não vai conseguir essa proeza. De qualquer forma, adoraria vê-lo tentar.

— Veremos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, é isso. Deixe seu comentário, se quiser. É sempre bom saber que alguém leu.


End file.
